<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Famous Romance by Klaine_Destiel_Sabriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013720">Famous Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Destiel_Sabriel/pseuds/Klaine_Destiel_Sabriel'>Klaine_Destiel_Sabriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Cuddling, F/M, Famous! Blaine, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired, M/M, Multi, im a sucker for snuggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Destiel_Sabriel/pseuds/Klaine_Destiel_Sabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a famous pop star, Kurt’s favorite, actually. How will Kurt react to a sudden series of events that drastically change his life when Blaine Anderson, the guy he’s seen so much on a screen, is suddenly standing right next to him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Burt Hummel/Carol Hudson, Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m back at it with writing my favorite two boys:) I’m gonna see where this one takes me, but I have high hopes, I love fame fics!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to my alarm blaring in my ear. I groan as I roll over, grabbing my phone and tapping snooze before burrowing further into my blankets. The morning sunlight creeps in through the cracks in my blinds, landing directly on my eyes and blinding me before I cover my head with a pillow, blocking out the sounds from my home. </p><p>I almost fall back asleep, but my peace is soon destroyed as my alarm sounds again, snapping me out of my sleepy haze. </p><p>“Kurt! Wake up before you’re late for school!” I hear my dad call from the kitchen. </p><p>“I’m up!” I say back. I sit up and toss my blankets aside, rubbing sleep from my eyes as I slide into my slippers and drag myself into the bathroom to shower. </p><p>Once I was finished with my shower I got dressed in one of my favorite autumn sweaters to combat the cold, and then started on my hair. Once I liked what I saw in the mirror, I decided that I looked decently presentable for the day, and I grabbed my school bag, heading into the kitchen to grab a breakfast of a granola bar. </p><p>“Bye, Dad.” I say as I dodge around the kitchen table to head towards the front door. </p><p>“See you later!” He calls after me. </p><p>I shake my head as I see Finn, looking like he’s just woken up, stumbling towards the kitchen as I close the door behind me, heading to my car parked on the driveway outside. I climb in, checking the time as I start up the vehicle and start on the familiar, short drive to Rachel’s house. </p><p>She is waving goodbye to her dads when she sees me, scurrying across her lawn to jump into my passenger seat, wasting no time in flinging her bag in the backseat and nearly breaking my windows with her squeal. </p><p>“KURT!” She cries, bouncing up and down. </p><p>“Yes, Rachel?” I reply, only grinning at her antics because, knowing Rachel, it’s probably something today not squeal worthy. </p><p>“BLAINE ANDERSON IS COMING TO OHIO TO VISIT HIS FAMILY IN TWO WEEKS!” She shrieks as we pull out of her driveway. </p><p>“And?” I’m slightly confused at why she’s so excited about this, he comes to visit his family in his hometown often enough, it’s not like we see him. </p><p>She looks at me like she’s just about to explode, and she does, finally stilling her bouncing as she bursts out the news. “HE’S GIVING AN IMPROMPTU CONCERT!” </p><p>I take it back. Totally squeal worthy.</p><p>My eyes widen as I exclaim my excitement with the dark haired girl beside me. When the car swerved a little too close to the shoulder of the road, we both try and contain ourselves. </p><p>“This is so exciting! We’re going to see him, right?” I ask. </p><p>“Is that even a question?” </p><p>I laugh as we continue to babble on about our favorite singer and how much we are looking forward to the night already. </p><p>The day passes slowly, the excitement never really leaving my body because, come on, Blaine Anderson is going to perform practically in my backyard. </p><p>Rachel rides home with me and we rush into my room, unintentionally ignoring the “hello” that Carol shoots at us. </p><p>I jump onto my bed, Rachel following close behind and I open my laptop to the website as Rachel directs. </p><p>We’re both nearly jumping out of our skin as we confirm our tickets, and then we’re sitting on my bed, chatting some more. </p><p>“We can go to Breadstix after, and then hang out at my house.” I say. </p><p>“The perfect night!” Rachel’s bright smile is wide. </p><p>Just at that moment, Carol walks by my open door with a  full laundry basket in hand and she stops to look in curiously, eye brow raising in question at Rachel clasping her hands together in excitement. </p><p>“What’s going on in here?” She laughs lightly. </p><p>I open my mouth to respond, but Rachel is already yapping out the news. “We’re going to see Blaine Anderson live in concert in only two weeks!” She smiles even wider if that was possible. </p><p>“Oh, well, that’s exciting!” Carol laughs before she walks away, leaving us alone. </p><p>Maybe we were a little over the top... or a lot over the top, but this was our favorite star, not to mention we both had huge crushes on him. I mean, how could you not? With that jet black hair and those whiskey eyes, he was the ultimate heartthrob. </p><p>Rachel went home that evening with the promise to talk more at school tomorrow, and I was left alone to my thoughts. </p><p>Sure, maybe my addiction to Blaine’s music was a little... drastic... but I had been through some tough times the past few years, and his music really helped me through them, I just found his voice so calming. </p><p>I collapsed in bed that night, texting Mercedes a quick ‘goodnight’ before turning off my phone and crawling under the covers. </p><p>I closed my eyes, sinking into sleep, ready for the next two weeks to be over already. </p><p>And soon, they were. </p><p>*********************************************</p><p>It was Friday, the day before the concert, and I was endlessly thankful that the time waiting was finally almost over. The last two weeks were... challenging, with the constant slushee facials and the bruises on my shoulders from being shoved into lockers so frequently. </p><p>I just brushed it off, along with the hurtful words I heard so frequently from the jocks of the school. </p><p>So when Friday came, and I finally had the weekend to look forwards to, my mood was heightened. Rachel crashes into my in the hallway after third period, linking arms and practically skipping beside me as we head to the choir room together. </p><p>“Excited for tomorrow?” She asks.</p><p>“You know I am.” I grin back. </p><p>We step into the choir room just as Mr. Schue is clapping his hands together and launching into his newest speech. We sit and listen impatiently, barely holding back excited chatter as we watch Puck sing along to his guitar. </p><p>It’s the end of sixth period, one more class and I’m free to go. I’m thinking that I may have just made it through the day without Karofsky, the biggest douche wad in school, harassing me. </p><p>As I’m walking through the crowded hall to seventh, I feel a body shove into my own, and I’m forced onto my knees as Karofsky pushes past. </p><p>“Watch where you’re going, homo.” He snaps at me and then smirks as he straightens his posture and walks away down the crowded hall. </p><p>Mr. Schue is the one to smile down at me sympathetically and offer me a hand, which I accept. He pulls me to my feet and looks at me with worry evident on his face. </p><p>“You okay, Kurt?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” I answer, my eyes averted from embarrassment. </p><p>“You sure?” He doesn’t sound convinced. </p><p>“Yeah.” I say. And it’s true, physically, I’m unharmed, but my mind is a turmoil of anger and fear and ‘what did I do to deserve this.’ </p><p>“Okay.” He says quietly before patting me on the back and sending me on my way. </p><p>I sit through my last class, history, refocusing my mind on the exciting weekend we have planned instead of breaking down about Karofsky. </p><p>Finally, finally the bell rings, and I meet Rachel in the parking lot where she’s bouncing with excitement next to my car. </p><p>“Ready?” I ask. </p><p>“Ready!” She responds enthusiastically. </p><p>We spend the night at my house, singing karaoke to our favorite songs, mostly Blaine’s in light of the next day. </p><p>The next morning we’re hardly able to sleep in, so instead we get an early start and load the car with our things. We do meaningless things to distract ourselves, movies, games, singing, talking about glee and school and whatever else crosses our minds. </p><p>By 4 in the afternoon we’re both nearly leaping into the car, but not without a hug from my parents first. </p><p>“Be safe.” My dad says. </p><p>“Have fun.” Carol adds. </p><p>“We will, we will. See you guys tomorrow!” I wave goodbye as I follow Rachel out the door, loading into my car and pulling onto the familiar road. She sets up the GPS and we follow the highway to the stadium about an hour away from home. </p><p>It’s packed with fans, and we have to wait in line to make it through security, but eventually, we make it inside. There’s fans everywhere, mostly girls, I notice, but also a good number of guys. We walk around the little shops until it’s nearly time to start, and we find our seats in the stadium. They’re not super close to the stage, but we’ve got a great view. </p><p>Finally, the lights flash on and Blaine is walked out from behind the curtains. The crowd erupts in loud cheers as he smiles and waves at us. </p><p>My heart shoots into my throat at the sight of him, and I struggle to wrestle it back into place, reminding myself that no, he’s not looking right at me, it’s in my head. No, he’s not momentarily distracted by you, you’re just crazy.</p><p>“Hey!” His smile is genuine and I’m cheering along with the crowd. Once the crowd settles down again, he’s talking to us, the smile never leaving his face. “It’s nice to visit back home, and when I heard that I was going to be able to do a concert for you guys, it made my trip that much better!” He shouts enthusiastically, drawing more cheers from his doting fans, including me. </p><p>He quickly leaps into a song from his latest album, and Rachel and I scream sing the lyrics we know by heart. The concert is a blur of flashing lights and people screaming and Blaine’s all too perfect voice as he moves through song after song. His dancing is practiced and smooth, and his voice is beautiful floating through the stadium. I’m enthralled with his performance and I’m sad to see the last note of the last song fade from the air. </p><p>By the time he’s waving goodbye and heading backstage, my throat is sore and I’m sure Rachel and I won’t be able to talk tomorrow, but it’s worth it. </p><p>“Ready for the meet and greet?” She asks me, her eyes still shining. </p><p>“Yes! I still can’t believe you landed us backstage passes!” I’m grinning. </p><p>“Me either, but if we don’t hurry, we’re gonna be at the back of the line!” She says, grabbing my hand and leading me along with the stream of people. </p><p>We wait in line for a while before we are close, and then Rachel is smiling and he’s taking a picture with her and signing an autograph. </p><p>I’m unreasonably nervous as I go to step up onto the podium that he’s standing on, and I remind myself to not act like a totally crazed fan. I curse my heart beat as I step up onto the podium, but of course, my legs choose not to function properly as I catch my shoe on the step. </p><p>Before I know it I’m laying on the ground and my head is spinning. I feel fine except for my ankle throbbing unreasonably painfully as I lay there, stunned. </p><p>‘Oh my god I just fell in front of Blaine Anderson.’ I think to myself. ‘Oh my god oh my god, I’m so clumsy, could this be anymore embarrassing?’ I’m totally shocked and completely and utterly embarrassed, could this have been any worse? </p><p>Before I can properly mentally shame myself, Blaine is reaching his hand down to me and smiling sympathetically. I hesitate only briefly before accepting his hand, and he pulls me to my feet easily. </p><p>I start to smile shyly at him, but as soon as I put weight on that ankle, my knee is buckling and threatening to drop me back to the ground. </p><p>“Woah, woah.” Blaine says, looking down at my ankle which I’m not properly standing on. “Here.” He says. </p><p>God help me, I could never expect what happened next as he stepped towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist, guiding me forwards to a chair near his podium. </p><p>“Here.” He says as he allows me to sit in the chair, and then he’s smiling down at with the most goddamn charismatic and handsome smile on the face of the earth, and I can’t seem to make my brain function at the sight of him so close and the still present feel of his arm around my waist. “Are you ok?” </p><p>I’m shocked by the scene in front of me, unable to speak. ‘Oh my god he’s talking to me.’ </p><p>I force my mouth to form words as his look turns to one of concern. “Oh, uhm, yeah. I’m sorry... I just slipped and-“ </p><p>“Don’t be sorry.” He waves his hand like he’s swatting the words away. </p><p>“Oh, um, ok. Well,” I stutter awkwardly, shifting and looking up to where Rachel is watching, her jaw dropped to the floor, “I should, I should get out of your way.” I start to stand, but I wince as my ankle twists painfully again. </p><p>“I’m not sure about that.” He laughs slightly and I feel my heart lurch inside my chest, already beating like a caged bird. He seems to consider for a second before turning back to me. If I wasn’t mistaken, I read his tone for nervousness. “Why don’t you hang around for a while and then I can walk you out to your car?” He asks. </p><p>I feel my mind spin, nothing is making sense and I can’t force my brain to work, and all I manage is the most unattractive “Uhm, ok.” I’ve ever spoken. </p><p>He grins before moving back to his seat at the podium, a little unsure it seems. </p><p>I finally feel air move into my lungs again, and I look over at Rachel, feeling like crying and I’m not sure why, I’m so overwhelmed. Rachel moves closer to me, unsure. </p><p>“Are.... are you ok?” She asks, nearly as shocked as I. </p><p>“Y-yeah. I’m alright.” I say, swallowing hard. </p><p>“So... what?” She’s making as much sense as I am. </p><p>“Mhm.” I mumble. </p><p>“Do we... wait?” </p><p>“I’m not sure...”</p><p>Rachel and I stay there in stunned silence for a moment while we mindlessly watch Blaine sign the last ten or so autographs. Halfway through he glances at me and shoots me a smile, turning my stomach upside down. </p><p>He’s finishing up with his last fan as he turns to us, striding towards me and smiling again. “Let me help you out to your car.” He smiles brightly and I just swallow. </p><p>I try not to lean on him as I stumble ungracefully out to my car, but the pain in my ankle and the realization that Blaine Anderson’s arm is around my waist is getting to me. </p><p>“It was a great concert.” I try to say something, anything to break to silence and distract myself, but then I realize that I’m going to have to talk with him. </p><p>“Thanks!” He laughs, “I always love performing here, I love New York, but it’s good to visit home.” I see a twinge of sadness in his eyes as he says that, and I can only wonder why. I’m glad to see that it fades with his next words. “I’m sorry you hurt yourself...”</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine.” I say, and really, it was. “I’m not usually a clumsy person.” I laugh without permission from my brain and he chuckles back, it’s nice, easy, and I wonder why it’s getting easier to talk to him with every step. For some reason, it seems so natural and familiar, talking to Blaine, so much so that it actually scares me a little. I decide that it’s just my nerves and the fact that I’m around a celebrity and my gigantic crush on him. </p><p>We make it to the parking lot, Rachel following along, and I’m disappointed as I lean up against the passenger side of the car, turning to properly face Blaine to thank him. Before I can say anything, he’s writing something down on a picture of himself. </p><p>He hands it to me, and it’s his autograph. “On me.” He laughs again, and I find that it brightens his face when he does. I smile back, hearing the car door close as Rachel climbs into the drivers seat, leaving me alone with the pop star in the clear night air, but Blaine makes no move to go, so I don’t either, unsure, my mind still spinning. </p><p>“So...” he says, and his eyes are downcast, “lunch, tomorrow?” </p><p>I know that whatever expression I shot at him must have been one of complete shock, because he burst out laughing. I tried to laugh along, but nothing was functioning right and oh my god, did Blaine Anderson just ask me to lunch? With him?! </p><p>“If you’re busy I get it...” he starts to say, but I cut in. </p><p>“No! I mean, yes?” I curse my voice for being so shaky. </p><p>He looks at me, a bit confused. </p><p>I laugh slightly, “what time?” </p><p>He smiles widely and pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket, jotting down something and talking. </p><p>“How’s eleven? There’s this place called Breadstix, it’s nothing fancy, but I practically grew up there...” </p><p>“Wait... you’ve been to Breadstix?!” I ask, shocked. </p><p>“Yeah, have you heard of it?” </p><p>I laugh, “I go there all the time with my friends!” I say. </p><p>“Well, then what’s one more time?” He hands me the piece of paper and I see that it’s his number written down for me. “See you tomorrow, Kurt.” He grins and walks away, and I’m left blushing like a maniac leaning against my car. </p><p>I slowly climb into the passenger side, face shocked, and Rachel looks over at me. </p><p>“Did that just happen...” she says. </p><p>“Oh my god.” I put my face in my hands and feel like crying because Blaine Anderson just walked me to my car, asked me to lunch, and gave me his number.</p><p>“So... you have a lunch, date tomorrow?” She asks, a sly smile spreading across her face. </p><p>“What? No. I have a lunch with a... I dunno....” </p><p>“Kuuuuuuurt.” She slurs, her smile spreading wider, “YOU’VE GOT A DATE!” </p><p>“Rachel!” I snap at her, “OH MY GOD RACHEL! What am I going to do?” I ask, closing my eyes tightly. </p><p>“What are you... You’re gonna go to lunch with Blaine Anderson!” She’s excited. </p><p>“Uh-uh. Rachel I can’t. What if I say the wrong thing... or I don’t do something... Why the hell would he want to go to lunch with me?” </p><p>“Why wouldn’t he?! Did YOU not feel the tension between you two? Cause I saw sparks fly!” She’s giggling. </p><p>“Rachel, he’s a famous pop star, what’s happening?” I’m panicking slightly, or majorly. </p><p>Rachel is still snickering as she puts the car in gear and we pull out of the parking lot, the moon shining brightly overhead. Everything is muffled together in my mind and I can’t seem to hold still all the way back to our hotel. </p><p>Rachel helps me in and we check in as I lean on the counter, the pain in my ankle thankfully decreasing. Rachel helps me to the elevator and then into our room where we sit on the beds, looking down at the floor facing each other. </p><p>“Oh my god.” I say. </p><p>“Oh my god!” Her voice is high pitched and she’s  clearly excited for me, or us, I couldn’t know. “Kurt! Oh my god! Blaine Anderson is having lunch with you tomorrow!” She’s bouncing on her bed. </p><p>“Rachel this is insanity.” I can’t even comprehend it seems.</p><p>Thinking back over the day as I lay in bed, I recall every little detail. The feeling of Blaine’s hand in mine, his arm around my waist, his warm, muscled body next to mine. Being with him seemed easy, even though my mind had been in knots. He was genuine and kind and not to mention hot. I already missed the feeling of being with Blaine, and I couldn’t help but wonder if it was because he was a famous star or because of something more...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning when I awoke it was to the shower turning off. Rachel must have been up for a while, and I just sat up and reached for my phone, yawning. I noticed the yellow piece of paper sat next to the phone, and I reached for it, confused. When I unfolded it and held it up closer to my sleepy eyes, I gasped, and suddenly there was no notion of sleep in my body. </p><p>I recalled the events of the night before. The concert, the meet and greet, me tripping and then Blaine. I remember how he had asked me to lunch with him, and I tensed as I wondered whether he was serious or not.  </p><p>At just that moment, Rachel stepped out of the bathroom in her outfit for the day, combing through her damp hair. </p><p>“Good morning. You should probably get up if you’re gonna catch your date.” She winks at me. </p><p>“I still can’t believe that last night really happened.” I sigh, smiling to myself as I remember Blaine, asking me to lunch with him, a touch of nervousness in his voice. </p><p>“Me either.” She smiles at me, “but there’s no way I’m letting you miss this. It’s Blaine. Anderson, Kurt.” </p><p>“That’s the problem!” I flop back onto my bed, groaning dramatically. </p><p>“What do you mean that’s the problem?! Kurt, this is every fan’s dream, it’s like we’re in a fanfiction right now.” She jokes. </p><p>I laugh humorlessly at that, rolling my eyes and sitting up again. “Why does he want to have lunch with me anyways?” </p><p>“Oh, I dunno. Maybe because when you two were together there were fireworks.” She says sarcastically. “Kurt, come on, you can’t seriously be considering not going?” </p><p>I sit and think for a moment before looking up and meeting her eyes. She raises an eyebrow at me and I raise one back. </p><p>“Please?” </p><p>“Fine!” I sigh. </p><p>“Yay!” She claps her hands together excitedly. “I hope you brought an outfit worthy of lunch with a pop star.” She smiles. </p><p>“Oh, you know that I always come prepared.” I smirk at her, the mood lifting and my nerves seem to fade away as we pick out my outfit together. </p><p>I go with one of my favorite outfits for the fall weather, and before I know it, my hair is coifed to perfection, and Rachel is pushing me out the door.</p><p>“But...” I protest, but she’s fast to cut me off. </p><p>“Kurt.” She puts her hands firmly on my shoulders. “You cannot pass up the opportunity to go to lunch with him.” She sounds serious for once. “It doesn’t matter where this goes, if it’s just lunch or you guys become friends, it doesn’t matter. You’ll regret it if you don’t go. Just enjoy yourself. And remember, you’re amazing, he has every reason in the world to want to spend time with you.” She smiles sweetly at me and I lean down to hug her. </p><p>I take a deep breath and straighten my posture. </p><p>“Go get em.” She pushes me gently towards to elevator and I’m soon on my way. </p><p>I arrive at Breadstix about five minutes late, and I immediately look around until I see Blaine seated at a booth, smiling and waving at me. </p><p>“Hey, Kurt!” He says, smiling brightly as I take my seat across from him. </p><p>I smile back, and surprisingly, I’m not so nervous anymore. “Hi.” I grin, unsure of what to say. </p><p>“Glad to see that your ankle is better.” He laughs lightly and I do too, and the tension that resides between us seems to dissolve, it’s like I’m hanging out with a friend, like it’s normal to be sitting across from the star. </p><p>“Me too.” I have one question on my mind, and though it may seem abrupt, I waste no time in asking him. “So, Blaine, I’ve got to ask, why did you want to see me again?” I turn my eyes down to the floor, heartbeat speeding up again as I almost regret my question. </p><p>He chuckles. “Well, I enjoyed seeing you last night, and I wanted to get to know you some more. So, tell me everything.” He smiles that bright smile again and I’m blushing furiously. </p><p>“Well, um... I’m a senior in high school, I’m in my schools glee club, I live in Lima, and my best friend is Rachel.” </p><p>He nods, grinning. “Hm, I finished high school through online courses when I was picked up on a label in New York two years ago, I’m from Westerville but now I live in Manhattan, as you know,” he winks at me, “I was in my school’s glee club as well before I left, and I suppose I don’t really have many friends my age.” His eyes look distant and saddened as he says the last part, and I’m more than a little confused at that statement, but he’s suddenly changing the topic.</p><p>“So, do you have a significant other?” He raises his eyebrows at the last words as if questioning which term he should use. The topic change is so sudden that I hardly have time to question it. </p><p>I laugh, “Boyfriend,” he smiles and I wonder why, “and no, I’ve been single my whole life. Well, other than this one time that I briefly dated a cheerleader to try and get closer with my dad... but it turns out he’s accepting and all.” I grin at the thought of my dad, but I quickly realize I’m blabbering and I stop myself. “Sorry...” I say. </p><p>Blaine just smiles. “I don’t mind, I think it’s cute.” My cheeks heat up and my eyes widen at that, I force myself to maintain eye contact as he evidently holds in a laugh. </p><p>“Uhm, what about you?” I ask dumbly, though I know the answer. </p><p>“Well, I’m gay too, I’m sure you know that. I’ve had one boyfriend before at my old school, Sebastian,” his face creases at the mention of him, “but we didn’t work out.” </p><p>I nod, understanding. “What’s it like living in New York?” I ask, unable to cover up my excitement at the idea of the city. </p><p>He chuckles. “Well, there’s always something to see or do, especially with the record label. I love how busy it always is there, all the people.” He gets the same dreamy look on his face that I do when I think about the big city and I can’t help but appreciate how adorable he looks right then. </p><p>“Me too. I can’t wait to graduate, me and Rachel are going to move there as soon as we can.” </p><p>We continue to talk about New York and college and music as the day passes, and soon, I realize I’ve spent two and a half hours just talking to Blaine. It felt so easy, so right. </p><p>“Oh gosh, I’ve got to go pick Rachel up and get home.” I say, more than a little disappointed. </p><p>He frowns slightly, and my heart flutters at the idea of him being upset about our parting. “I’ll walk you to your car.” He gets up. </p><p>We stop at the register and even though I put up a fight, he insists on paying. We stroll into the afternoon sunlight of Ohio and he leans up against my car, brown eyes sparkling. “I had fun today.” He says. </p><p>“Me too.” I reply, smiling. </p><p>“You’ll text me?” He asks. </p><p>I pause, a little taken aback at the idea of talking to him more. “Um, you want me to?” I say, shocked. </p><p>He chuckles but I don’t laugh back. “Of course I do. I really, really like talking to you.” His eyes soften and I nearly melt in his gaze. </p><p>“I will. Thank you for the lunch, it was...” </p><p>“Perfect.” He finishes my sentence. </p><p>“Perfect.” I smile back at him. </p><p>“I’m in Ohio for the next week,” he continues, “maybe we could hang out one more time before I head back home?” His eyes are hopeful, and there’s no way I could say no to him, not that I want to.</p><p>I grin brightly, aware of the blush darkening my face. “I would love to.”</p><p>He reaches forwards and pulls me into a hug, and I slowly hug him back, my mind spinning a bit. Before I know what’s happening, he’s leaning back and grabbing my hand, pressing a kiss to my knuckles and I intake a sharp breath, making him smile as I blush bright pink. “Goodbye for now, Kurt.” He says before turning and walking away. </p><p>I stand in the parking lot, stunned into silence for a moment, watching Blaine walk away. </p><p>I climb into my car and start the drive back to the hotel to pick up Rachel, who asks a million questions as we drive home. I answer most but leave out the last part where he kissed my hand and asked me to hang out again, it would only spark her excitement more. </p><p>I dropped Rachel back at her house that evening with a hug and a wave goodbye, and then I was on the road back to my home. </p><p>“Hey, Dad. I’m back.” I say as I walk through the door, seeing him sitting on the couch watching tv. </p><p>“Hey Kurt! Did you guys have fun?” He asks, eyes only leaving the screen for a quick moment to glance at me. </p><p>“Yeah! It was great.” I blush slightly, looking down at the floor as I recall the events from our weekend away from home. </p><p>“Well, that’s good.” Thankfully my dad doesn’t seem to notice my reddened cheeks and softened expression, so I quickly hurry off to my room to finish up my homework and get ready for bed. </p><p>Just as I’m reading the last sentence of our assigned reading chapter for English, I hear my phone chime next to me. I put down my highlighter and close the book and reach over to grab my phone. I look at the lock screen, a picture of me and Rachel laughing in silly costumes, and immediately notice the name labeling the message. </p><p>‘Hey again!’ - Blaine </p><p>I smile to myself as I carefully formulate a response. ‘Hey.’ Is that all I could think of? Hey? </p><p>‘Already missing you:(‘ - Blaine</p><p>I intake a short breath at his text, wondering how I should respond. </p><p>‘Me too.’ I send, and it’s true. Already I miss the feeling of being around Blaine, talking to him and hearing his voice. Though we’ve just met it feels like I’ve known him forever. I wonder to myself if that’s because I’ve always wanted to meet him, or because of his fame, but the connection is so real...</p><p>We talk for about an hour about everything and nothing, and when I look over at my clock and notice it’s nearly midnight, I shoot him a quick text. </p><p>‘I’ve gotta go to bed, school tomorrow.’ </p><p>‘Ok. Goodnight, Kurt.’ - Blaine </p><p>I send a ‘g’night’ and plug my phone in to charge. I roll over and pull my blankets over my shoulders, blinking tiredly and thinking over my weekend.</p><p>It’s hard to comprehend, yet so simple in my mind. Something was different about Blaine, with those honey eyes and his smile and laugh, something that just made me smile, just at the thought of him. I enjoyed the thought for a while, wondering if maybe... maybe he felt the same way about me too?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I’m already having fun writing these two again haha! Can’t wait to see what this turns into;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>